Fourteen Years
by Kellsabelle
Summary: A lot can change in Fourteen Years, but when Draco Malfoy makes a spur of the moment trip back to Diagon Alley he runs into some people which are going to make him look back on everything that happened fourteen years ago.
1. Ice Cream Meetings

**-So this is a new story, just something I had to get written down somewhere. I have more chapters written so if people seem interested I'll upload them as well. Reviews are great, a smiley face makes me smile! Hopefully people will like this and will please, please review.**

**-I know it will upset some people but for this story to work I had to swap one thing, it was Ron who yelled out to Percy at the final battle and it was him who was killed and not Fred. So both of the twins are alive but their is no Ron. Hopefully people will read this anyway because I'm really trying to to change to much.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fourteen Years<em>**

**_Chapter One: Ice Cream Meetings_**

Draco Malfoy couldn't believe it. He was sitting in Diagon Alley for the first time in about fourteen years, in the Ice Cream Parlor to be precise. What was he doing?

Everything had been going well. After his mother had died he'd left Europe and the UK for good. He'd just felt like something different and he had spent the last fourteen years floating around the America's. Well not exactly floating, he had several very well established homes all over North America and a couple down in South America. He increased his already massive fortune through an export-import company and though it would make his father roll in his grave he dealt partly in muggle goods because the money was good and there were crackpots like Arthur Weasley who would pay a fortune for that kind of stuff. He had made himself very comfortable actually. The European side of his company was based in Berlin so there was no reason for him to ever cross the channel, but despite all that he had. Not that he had any idea why, it was cold and rainy and he'd already seen one too many Weasleys. Draco couldn't believe that both of the twins had managed to have twin offspring's. Sure one of them was a pair of girls but it was still too many red heads in one street! He sighed and drummed his fingers on the table, he honestly had no idea why he was back here, he was almost thirty-one! He was happy, he had homes his mother would be proud of, a company his father would be shocked of and the accents in the Americas were a constant source of amusement even after fourteen years, what the hell was he doing here of all places!

Suddenly he heard the bell on the door ring and the quiet Ice-Cream Parlor was suddenly very crowded. It seemed there were people as crazy as him to want ice cream on a day like this. Whoever it was was making an awful lot of noise, was that a baby crying? It was, that was the last straw. Sighing in annoyance and cursing the temporary insanity that made him want to come back here Draco stood up to leave. As he walked towards the door something small ran into him and then giggling something along the lines of sorry mister was gone just as quickly.

"Sorry about that sir, they're just little kids." Draco stopped thinking of places he would rather be than here and focused on the person speaking. It was a teenage boy, with lots of messy dark hair, funny colored eyes, tanned skin and freckles.

"Excuse me?" He said.

The boy smiled. "My little sister, she just ran into you. She can get a bit excited sometimes. That's her there." The boy pointed to something behind Draco turned and saw a little girl with very long wavy hair. They boy was still speaking for some reason.

"...Yeah, that's my little sister Freya, she's only seven but she's real smart and she, oh hey mum!" Draco phased back in to what they boy was doing and saw him turn to talk to an average sized woman with thick dark curls loosely tied back in a pony tail.

"William what are you doing?" They boy, William, looked like he was frowning at his mother. Draco guessed he'd picked up on the panicky tone of her voice. She should learn to hide that, it was very obvious.

"I was just apologizing for Freya, you told me to watch her. "

"Well that's what you should be doing now, go on, look, she's helping Riley get on top of the counter!"

"Geez, sorry mum."

When William had moved to the front of the shop Draco was able to properly see his mother. She looked like she was panicking too, she really should learn to control that it was kind of alarming. She was average height, smaller than Draco but then most people were. She had dark wavy brown hair, dark eyes and was also tanned and freckled like her son. She was also looking at him like he was the devil incarnated, Draco might not have ever been exactly nice when still lived in this country but that was no reason for people to look at him like that. It was plain rude really.

"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?"

Draco sighed not even noticing the woman had used his name. "I'm not really sure, I woke up this morning and I was in Arizona, big warm sunny Arizona, the people might talk funny but it was a pretty good place, you know, and then I was like, hey, let's go see Diagon Alley, don't know what I was thinking but I'm here now and…"

"Shut Up."

"Well that's just a bit rude, I don't even know you!"

The woman took a step back, and it was only then that Draco noticed she was pregnant, how had he missed that? Pregnant women do kind of stand out just a little bit.

"You don't know me? Are you serious? What were you doing talking to my son of all things? What were you doing near my daughter?"

Draco phased out as the woman went on. She was making a bit of a scene. He hadn't been cut down like this since he was at Hogwarts, and that was always by, oh hell no. Draco could have heard a pin drop, suddenly everything made sense. He held up his hand at the woman.

"Hermione Granger?"

The woman rolled her head at him and kept talking. Now that he knew and he could look really closely it was Hermione Granger. A little older, and much more pregnant but it was her. Wow, he almost couldn't believe it.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Sorry?"

"What the hell is your problem? You turn up here the one day that I'm coming here with my family, I thought we agreed it was only one night!"

Oh yes, they had agreed that, that must have been, almost, well, fourteen years ago, the night before Draco had left for the Americas the first time. He grinned at the memory, that had been a good night.

"Draco will you stop smiling!"

"Mum Alice is crying again!"

William was back. While he talked to Hermione Draco stared him down looking for the bits of Hermione in him. They had the same hair, the same skin, he was certain they had the same freckles and that he even had her large teeth before he'd fixed them for her. He'd never been thanked for that looking back on it now. There were only two things that didn't match, his funny colored eyes and that voice, the more he listened to it the weirder it sounded.

"Fine William, here let me take her, watch the twins, I'll be outside." William grumbled, Draco would have to he reasoned if he had to watch the two kids who were now climbing once again onto the shops front counter. He couldn't have been older than fourteen. Oh no, he couldn't be. That panicked look on Grangers face suddenly made sense. That was what, fourteen years ago, they'd used protection! Well, Draco thought they'd used protection. Oh no, no, no. That would just be too weird. After a moment Draco followed Hermione out of the Ice-Cream Parlor. It had stopped raining but it was still windy and cold.

Hermione was sitting under the covered walkway with her back to the road mumbling something to the toddler she was holding.

"Hermione?" Hermione ignored him. "Hermione, I haven't seen you in years! You're not even going to say hello?"

"Go away Malfoy, I don't know what you're doing here but I think it's time you left."

"Well that sounds good but I'm just a little confused about something." Draco paused for effect and momentarily enjoyed the fear that flashed across her face as she roated to look at him.

"Who is Williams father?" That question seemed to be the straw that brok the cammels back and Draco watched as Hermione's body seemed to shake for a second. She pulled the toddler onto her lap. Draco noticed she had lots of sunflower blonde hair.

"Guess you figured it out." Hermione said.

"Well you did kind of attack me back there when he was trying to apologize and he kind of looks around fourteen years old. " Draco paused for a moment before adding. "And you were also really bad at hiding your emotions, not something I remember you being bad at but I guess being pregnant could affect that."

"You're taking it better than I thought you would, I expected yelling, or glaring, or screaming but, you're being civil." Hermione sounded scared, she was waiting for him to blow up in her face or do something outrageous. Maybe fourteen years ago but he'd grown up a little since then.

"I'm not really myself today, I don't even know what the hell I'm doing here."

Sunflower head giggled. "Mummy he said hell!" She had a funny sounding voice too. Hermione didn't smile.

"That's because Alice, he's a very bad man, why don't you go inside now and ask William for an ice-cream? You're alright now."

Alice giggled and wobbled inside the Ice Cream Parlor, the owner holding the door for her. Hermione's eyes followed her all the way inside the store and she only turned back to face him when she could see that she had reached William, then she was quickly back to yelling at him.

"You don't seem upset at all, you just found out you have a teenage son! What's wrong with you?" Hermione was sounding angry. "You're not even saying anything! It's like you don't even care, not that I should have expected you to really, but half of him is yours. You could at the very least surprised!"

That annoyed Draco just a little bit. "I am surprised! For god sakes, I have a son I didn't know existed, we used protection and, and…" Draco seemed lost for words "He doesn't even look like me! There's nothing of me there! He doesn't look like a Malfoy, are you sure he's mine?" Draco really should have realised that was the wrong thing to say.

"Are you serious? You're seriously asking me that! Trust me Malfoy he's yours, and of course he doesn't look like you! I've beaten you in everything for our entire lives, what makes you think your genes would start beating me now! And honestly…" Hermione went on and on.

Draco just phased out, letting her rant and he just sat there. He had a son, a son, a half blood son. If his father wasn't tossing and turning in his grave already he would be screaming now. He wasn't sure what to think, the kids was already fourteen, he was almost all grown up and guessing by the size of Hermione's tummy and the number of kids running around inside there was someone playing father figure for him. What was he supposed to do now? Hermione had stopped talking and seemed to be thinking. She was rubbing her stomach thoughtfully.

"Can we talk to about this a little more?" Draco said eventually. He needed to talk about this and now seemed as good a time as ever.

Hermione glared at him and then frowned. "Not now, I need to round up my children and go find my husband." She didn't say anything else and Draco stood to leave but then she interupted him as he began to walk away. "I'm meeting Harry and Ginny tonight but I can meet you tomorrow for lunch." She looked like she regretted the words the moment they left her mouth. There was no taking them back now though.

Draco nodded, that was something at least and it seemed she was married, that explained where all the other children were from. Hermione nervously passed him a scrunched up bit of paper.

"I wrote then name of a café on it in Muggle London, It's near where I'm staying and it has good coffee." Hermione frowned awkwardly. They weren't exactly friends. The silence between them was palpable. "I'll see you there?" She was looking at him questionably.

"Yeah I guess I will then." Draco took the paper and looked at it briefly. "Bye then, I guess." Hermione tried a smile but then seemed to decide against it. The result was a pained awkward looking face.

As Draco walked away he couldn't help but wonder what the hell he'd just gotten involved in and secretly a part of him was wishing he'd stayed in bed back in Arizona. Rubbing his eyes he groaned into his hands. "What am I going to do now?"

As the rain returned he realised their was only one thing he could do. It looked like he was going to lunch with Hermione Granger tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was it, please review and tell me if you'd be interested in reading some more! Thankyou very much. <strong>

**: D Kellsabelle. **


	2. Specks of Gray

**- Hi everyone!**

**-I'm going to assume that because some fantastic people subscribed that they want me to continue writing this so here it is! Please enjoy and I didn't get many reviews, : ( Let's try to fix that this time please people a review will seriously make my day! Again I won't keep uploading chapters if people don't seem interested so please, review and tell me if you are!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fourteen Years<strong>

**Chapter Two: Specks of Gray**

When Draco arrived at the café Hermione had suggested he was running late. It took him forever to find the place and while he was much more comfortable in the muggle world then he had been before but he hadn't been back in London for fourteen years. Thinking of that made him squirm. He was about to confront another thing that had happened fourteen years ago.

The cafe was a tiny little thing dimly lit but with a bright neon green door that took up half of the front wall. He went inside and found Hermione at a small table near the back. She was sipping one of the biggest coffees he's ever seen.

"Hi Malfoy." Hermione tried to smile but she just made the awkward face again. Draco ordered himself a coffee and it was only once it had arrived and he'd swallowed the first bitter mouthful did he think he could manage the conversation.

"Okay then, what do we do now." He asked. Granger seemed to breathe a visible sigh of relief that they were talking about something.

"Why don't you start by talking about what you've been doing these last fourteen years and then I'll go, my story might be a bit longer."

"Okay then well. Um, I guess the night we, uh, met up." Hermione's face blushed scarlet and gulping Draco tried to continue quickly. "Well that night was actually my last night in the UK, In Europe actually until, well, yesterday really." This seemed to stir Hermione's interest and encouraged Draco continued a little more strongly. This entire thing was awkward. "Well I went to America, New York at first and I wasn't really doing anything for a couple of months. Just mooching around but then I met some people, and one thing led to another and we ended up working together."

Draco told her everything and he couldn't help but get excited. He didn't really have anyone he could talk to about what he'd achieved. If his parents were there to hear about what'd he'd be doing he couldn't imagine their reaction. It might only be Granger but it was good just to talk, and if anything Hermione had always been good at listening.

"Well it sounds like you've been busy over the years." Hermione said when he had finished he'd story.

"Well I guess." There was an awkward silence for a minute before Draco could bring himself to continue. "But what about you? Obviously haven't been sitting around. I think I saw at least another three kids running around the Ice-Cream Parlor yesterday and there's another one coming, what have you been up to the last fourteen years?"

Hermione smiled and stroked her tummy again. "I have been busy, but in a good way, I love every minute of it. That night fourteen years ago was my last night in the UK for a long time too. I don't know if you knew but when it was in the final years of the war I sent my parents away. I obliviated them and convinced them they had never had me and that their lifelong dream was to move to Australia which they did. So I was going to Australia the morning after that night." Hermione seemed to be struggling to find the words. The sentences came out slowly like she was planning every word before she said, which, Draco realized with a she probably was.

"Was Potter or someone going with you, that's a kind of big thing to do alone?"

"Well." Again Hermione seemed to struggle for a second to find words. "Since Ron died during the battle Harry was going to stay here with Ginny, they got married a couple of years later you know, they have three kids now. He had wanted to come but Ginny needed him more so I went alone. I actually really enjoyed myself down there. It took a while to find my parents and I went all over the coountry before I did, I got stuck up in Cairns and spent a month walking up and down tropical beaches but I did eventually find them. Once I did I had to slowly work away the obliviation and remind them who they were. It was a hard thing to do, I'd created all these memories for them which I had to convince them had never happend. They'd settled in Perth, the city on the West Coast. Really strange city it's a bit of a mix of everything, the city and the bush kind of just meld together and the beaches are great. It's the Indian Ocean there and it's really warm. The weather was always hot and summer seemed to last forever."

What she was saying now seemed easier for her. The words came quicker and Draco realized that she was talking about something happy.

"I was having a great time there, but then I realized you'd left a little something with me. I was shocked, scared and honestly furious with myself, I can't remember how we even ended up in that situation it just seems insane looking back on it then and now too really. So I went to a clinic, I thought about getting rid of it, but I couldn't. It seemed cruel and it was just good to welcome in some life to the world after so much had been lost. So I ended up at a different clinic and that was where I met Lydia. Lydia is an Australian Healer, she was a fantastic help, she really helped me through all of, well, bringing William into the world and I think she realized that there wasn't really anyone else there for me.

Australia wasn't really touched by the war at all, it was a European thing which was a bit of a shock for me. I kind of expected that everyone would know about everything we'd been through and understand but there were people who didn't even know who Voldemort was. All their government did was warn people not travel to Europe. It was strange being in a place where everyone was so relaxed, everyone was really friendly and there was literally none of the prejudice like there is here, none of the pure blood ideologies or anything like that. It was like a different world.

Lydia helped me with my parents, it was good to have a Healer helping me, she really helped me work out the kinks, and…" Here Hermione blushed violently. "Lydia introduced me to her brother Adrian. Adrian is two years older than me and his dream was to open a winery down near Margaret River. We were friends at first, I decided to stay in Perth to raise William, just because I loved the place so much. My parents were staying there and there wasn't much tying me down here so I stayed. I told Harry everything and most of the Weasley know."

Draco almost spat out his coffee. "Potter and the Weasleys knew you were raising my son and you didn't tell me!"

Hermione almost managed to laugh "I tried at one point when William was around three but you'd disappeared off the face if the earth, no one knew where you were but now it sounds like you were off in Cuba during the time."

"Oh, okay, then, I can't believe Potter knew and he didn't kill me."

"If he could find you he would have but you never really gave him the chance. Something you should probably be grateful for."

Draco mumbled something under his breath. "Is that why William has that funny voice? Because he's been living in Australia?"

Hermione did laughed out loud this time. "Yeah he didn't pick up my accent at all. He's not even a British citizen, proud of it too. He complains whenever we have to come here to visit Harry. And anyway Malfoy you can't talk, it sounds like you've been spending a bit too much time in the America's, you're not sounding so English anymore."

Draco pushed his chair back slightly. He was losing his accent? That was just too weird. "Well what happened next? That doesn't explain how you're so pregnant."

Hermione smiled, she seemed to be relaxing a little bit. "Well I was living in an apartment in Perth with just me and William. My parents were really helpful, I can't believe they actually forgave me for everything but they did and Lydia became one of my best friends. I decided to study healing, specializing in obliviation and memory loss and recoverey. It was hard studying, I actually wasn't fully qualified until William was six. I was working in a flower shop of all things before that. When William was four I started dating Lydia's older brother Adrian. I was really cautious at first, I didn't really see anyone until him but, I think I really wanted to. He was so good to me, he acted like a dad to William and he and Lydia just let me into their family. We got married two years later at the vineyard he'd just opened down at Margaret River. It was beautiful."

Again Hermione seemed to smile and relax as she spoke about her wedding. Draco wondered if the Potters and the Weasleys had been there.

"We didn't have any children for a year but when William was seven I became pregnant for the second time and that was when I had the twins, a boy and a girl, Riley and Freya, they're both seven now. Yesterday you me Freya and you also met Alice. She's almost two, Adrian and I had her when William was 12 and Riley and Freya were five."

Hermione kept talking, the more she talked the more Draco could feel the awkwardness just ebb away. They ordered lunch and just kept talking. Well Hermione did most of the talk and Draco learned pretty much her entire life story. She lived at this place called Margaret River on a winery with this bloke Adrian, their three kids and William. Her next baby was due in just over a month and they were visiting Harry and his family and her old friends. They tried to come back a couple of times a year apparently. The only thing she didn't really talk about much was William.

"What about William though? You've hardly said a thing about him. Is there anything of me in him at all? Is he a Slytherin? Is he going to Hogwarts? Can people tell he's not Adrian's son? Does he know that he's not Adrian's son?"

Hermione sighed. "William knows, Adrian knows everything, but I haven't told William who you are, he didn't know you were his bio-logical father when he saw you yesterday but he does know that Adrian is not really his dad."

For some reason the words bio-logical father stung Draco, it was like he didn't exist and he was the boys dad.

"William isn't going to Hogwarts, and if he was I can assure you that he would never be a Slytherin, he's a real Gryffindor at heart I think but he considers himself an Aussie, he was born in the country and his entire family is there. He's really close with Lydia's kids, there a little older but there really good friends. He's not going to Hogwarts, he's been going to the United Australian College of Magic since he was ten, they start school earlier there."

"The United Australian College for Magic, What kind of name for a school is that?"

"Well they call it UACM or just United and the name has changed a thousand times since the school was started in 1901, the year of Australian federation. Previous to 1901 that school was lots of smaller schools all over the country in the different states, all with different names and curriculums but when the Australian states united to create Australia in 1901 the schools all united as well and…"

"Jeez, I don't need the history of the school Granger, just tell me what's William like, does he like quidditch, a son of mine would have to be good at quidditch."

Hermione took another big gulp of her second coffee. "Well he is good at it, he just doesn't really like it." Draco was in shock and this time he really did gag on his coffee.

"How can he not like it? How is that even possible?"

Hermione sighed, Draco guessed she'd had this conversation with Harry a thousand times."Well we live in Margaret River, It's one of the surfing capitals of the country and he's been surfing since he was six. He's pretty much addicted to the sport it was Lydia's husband who started teaching him. He's really good at it too, I don't know where he gets it from, I can't imagine you being any good at it but William loves it. He's been teaching Freya but Riley really likes quidditch, he's playing with Harry today actually."

Draco just couldn't say anything. It seemed like there was nothing of him in his son.

Hermione must have been able to guess what he was thinking. Pregnant women are always good at reading minds. "He kind of has you eyes you know."

Draco didn't say anything but Hermione continued. "When he was first born they were as grey as yours, as he got older though they got darker. They're almost brown now but there are still specs of grey in them."

"Really?"

"Yeah, specs of gray."

It had started raining again and neither of the two thirty year olds seemed to have anything to say. As they left the stood for a moment in front of the Neon Green Door they shook hands and even managed a smile. Hermione told him she'd be in London for a week or so before they had to floo home for William to start his fifth year of school on the second of February. Draco hadn't made any plans and now he just wasn't sure what to do. Hermione said goodbye and walked across the road to start her way home and Draco just stood there. What was he supposed to do now?

* * *

><p><strong>- So there you have it guys! Chapter two of Fourteen Years! Please tell me what you thought of all my Aussie contributions, any ideas are welcome and I'll be sure to see where the ideas came from! <strong>

**-Thank you again and please, please, please review!**

**~ :D Kellsabelle**


	3. Coffee in the Kitchen

**-Hello everyone again, here is the next chapter of Fourteen Years, this chapter in from Hermione's perspective and you will get to meet her husband Adrian a little better.**

**-I would like to give the biggest, most amazing hugs in the world followed by the world's most sought after ice cream to nature love 95 who was the very first person to review! Yay! To everyone who subscribed, thank you but if you're still around to read this then please drop me a review when you're finished!**

**-I'm a very busy person with lots of things to do so the more reviews I get the more enthusiastic I'll be to write more of the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fourteen Years<strong>

**Chapter Three: Coffee in the Kitchen**

* * *

><p>Hermione walked quickly across the road. It was raining miserably and the people walking in this part of London kept their heads down and their umbrellas up. She could just tell by the murky grey clouds that were blocking the sun that the rain would soon turn to winter snow. Sighing in annoyance she looked in her bag for her umbrella which seemed to be doing everything it could to make that difficult for her. She'd taken to charming all her bags so that they were weightless and had endless space. It had been very useful when William was younger and it was proving to be useful again with the twins and Alice, and it will be useful with the next little one too Hermione realized. She pulled her umbrella out at last and managed to open it before the rain got any stronger. She watched as a small, sleepy looking boy sitting with his mother under a bus stop's eyes widened in surprise. Hermione smiled at him and laughed inside. He probably thought she was Marry Poppins or something.<p>

It wasn't a long walk to the Leaky Cauldron where she always stayed when she had to be in London. She smiled at Hannah as she entered and then used the fire place to floo to the Potter Residence. She arrived in the large fireplace in their entrance hall. There was a pile of muddy shoes by the front door and she could hear excited yelling and screaming from the front yard, it seemed that it wasn't raining here yet. Harry and Ginny lived in a big house not far away from the Burrow, every time Hermione had visited it had been loud, noisy and crowded. She pulled off her jacket and scarf. Hanging them on the hooks next to the fireplace and dusting ash off the front of her dress. Harry and Ginny had three children. James was seven like Riley and Freya, Albus was six and Lily was four. She walked into the living room to see Ginny snoozing on the couch. There was an empty mug next to her and a newspaper lying across her lap. She smiled and quietly passed through into the kitchen. Hermione helped herself to a coffee. She didn't know where Adrian or Harry and her children were but for the minute she just wanted to sit and think. Had the lunch even gone well? She'd basically told Draco everything that had happened the last fourteen years, and he'd been doing quite a bit too it seemed. She wondered why she'd never heard of him, if his business was as successful as she imagined it to be it amazed her that he hadn't been mentioned in the papers at all.

Hermione was distracted from her thoughts as the Kitchen door opened and Harry came in, puffing slightly and cheeks glowing red but still smiling like an idiot.

"Hermione! You're back, you're earlier than we expected. Adrian is outside with the boys and Freya and Alice should be upstairs with Lily. William isn't here right now, Andromeda dropped Teddy of just after you left so the two of them went down to the village, I think Teddy has an eye on the girl who works in the milk bar so the two of them should have some interesting stories to tell when they do get back."

Harry was talking fast and loud like he always did these days when he was excited or talking about his family. Before she had a chance to respond Hermione was cut off as Freya stomped into the room from the hallway with her hair in a mess and her face red and blotchy from crying. Freya was yelling over her shoulder and Hermione could dimly hear crying from outside in the hall that she assumed was Lily.

"Mummy I want to go home! Lily's still a baby and Alice is always crying! I want to go home and see Eloise and Tahlia and even Lachlan!" Freya pushed herself around Hermione's legs clinging and sobbing deliriously. Hermione was lost for words and Harry seemed to have disappeared into the hallway. When more cries floated out she felt sorry for the sleeping Ginny in the living room, her moment of peace was ruined.

"Freya baby, what happened? You're not acting very nicely." Hermione knelt on the ground and tried to wipe the tears off Freya's sticky little face.

Freya sobbed. "That's because Alice and Lily are babies and it's cold here and Lily said it was winter and not summer and that kangaroos weren't real and, and…" Hermione rubbed her daughters head as she unloaded all the reason why she wanted to go home and that Alice and Lily were babies. After a moment Harry appeared in the kitchen holding a sleepy looking Alice and with a grumpy looking Lily standing with her arms crossed behind him.

It took a lot of calm conversation and assurances that kangaroos were indeed real but eventually Lily and Freya hugged and then ran outside to play with the boys and Adrian in the yard. Adrian had popped in for a moment and had seen that his wife was handling everything and then smiling had returned to a game of human quidditch with Riley, James and Albus. He knew that whatever was dished out at her Hermione would take it all into her stride, so he knew that whatever Freya and Lily were arguing about that his wife would settle it.

Hermione sighed in relief when the kitchen door slammed shut as Lily and Freya ran giggling outside as best friends again. That had been almost too much for her to think about. She scooped a half asleep Alice off the kitchen floor where she had sat herself and with Harry following behind her carried Alice into Lily's room and put her in the trundle bed they had set up on the floor. Alice snuggled into her pillows and was soon asleep with her sunflower blonde hair spreading out over her pillows. For a moment all Hermione wanted to do was just stand there and watch her daughter sleep. She was quiet and content, smiling in her sleep and wriggling deeper under the doona. Finally she turned to Harry.

"Draco had missed all of this Harry, how can he expect me to just let him back into our lives when he was never in them to start with?" Hermione leaned on Harry's shoulder. Of course she had told him everything, after everything they had been through together it was impossible not to. "Draco missed all the nappies and the crying and primary school, and learning to surf, to fly and ride a bike. He never had to sort out an argument like the ones that Lily and Freya are always having. He missed William starting school at United, getting his first wand, learning to talk, walk. He has never seen him smile or cry and he was never there when he was afraid or scared."

Hermione stroked the top of Alice's head and in her sleep Alice moved towards her mother. Harry hugged Hermione tight as she stood there just watching Alice sleep. Hermione bit her lip to stop herself from crying.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do Harry, it's all too much now."

Harry just smiled at her. "You're the brightest witch of our age Hermione, there's nothing you can't do, you've beaten every problem we've ever faced and none of us doubt that you will do the right thing and fix this problem too."

Hermione couldn't help it but a tiny laugh escaped at his comment and as a smile broke out on her face the tears spilled out of her eyes. "You really think so Harry?"

"Yeah I do, you're Hermione Granger, you might call yourself Hermione Adella, the Australian Healer who lives on a Winery in Margaret River but to me and Ginny, and to all the Weasleys you will always be Hermione Granger, the girl with busy hair who gave herself a place in our families and who punched Malfoy in the face when you were thirteen! That's all there is to it, You are Hermione Granger and you'll get through this the same way you've ever gotten through anything that's bothered you." Harry was smiling from ear to ear and Hermione knew he meant every word he said. "You'll manage this bloody brilliantly as Ron would say. Why don't we let Alice sleep and you can tell us what actually happened today, what's the ferret been up to the last fourteen years?" Hermione didn't think it was possible but Harry's smile broadened even larger. "Please tell me he's going bald with old age."

With a laugh Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and followed Harry out of Lily's bedroom. The rain had arrived at last so the children were giggling in the living room now and Ginny and Adrian were waiting for Hermione and Harry in the kitchen. Hermione gave a sigh of relief to see them smiling at her and went to hug her husband.

"Hermione, I'm so proud of you for meeting him like that, I know you didn't want to." Adrian's voice was strong, smooth and never faltering with his Australian accent very obvious and noticeable. He was tall and fit with the same sunflower blond hair that Alice had. He had tanned skin with a line of freckles over his nose and a dimpled smile that he had given to both of the twins. His dark blue eyes sparkled at Hermione as he kissed her in the Potter's kitchen.

"Adrian will you cut that out please, let the woman tell us about the git that changed her life." Ginny smiled as she said this, taking hold of Harry's hand. Adrian grinned and kissed Hermione one more time before doing as Mrs Potter had said. If being married suited anyone it was Ginny, she flourished in her new home with her new family which was something growing up she'd never thought she would ever really want. The adults sat down around the Potters kitchen table and Ginny sent coffee cups over to them all. It sounded like the children were building a fort in the living room next door and there were lots of shouts and giggles floating into the kitchen. GInny took a seat next to her husband and smiled at Hermione. "So Hermione how was lunch with the Amazing Bouncing Ferret?"Hermione laughed and when they had all taken large mouthfuls from their cups and Ginny had drained her first cup of coffee astonishingly quickly Hermione started talking.

"Well he was really polite actually, that was unexpected and he even sounded nervous. We drank coffee, and we talked. He's been living in the Americas all this time, and he has a business working with muggles and muggle things as well as wizarding goods. I think it's a kind of import, export business. I told him pretty much everything, it was hard to talk to him about William, part of me just really didn't want to go there but he seemed eager to learn about him so I told him about him. He asked about his school and if he liked quidditch or not. He spat coffee all over me when I told him that he didn't."

Harry sniggered. "I bet that was a bit of a shock to the great Slytherin Seeker."

"Of course it was Harry! She just told us he spat coffee out all over her, I was wondering what the stain on your dress was Hermione." Ginny laughed at Harry and it was only then that Hermione noticed the large brown stain on the front of her red dress. She sighed in annoyance and with a quick mutter it was gone again.

"Can I keep going now Potters?" Harry and Ginny blushed and Hermione smiled at them. "It got easier to talk as time went on and everything just seemed to flow better as we kept talking, we did manage to eat lunch but if you asked me now I couldn't say what it was we ate."

Hermione told them everything that had happened and when she had finished she found she felt better for talking about it. "I told him that I would still be here until after Christmas but that we had to go back to Australia for New Years and before William has to start school again. I don't know what's going to happen now or if I should tell William about him and introduce them properly, I'm so confused." Hermione drained the last dregs in her coffee cup and then the kitchen was silent. The children next door were playing dead fish apparently because there was no noise until Riley shouted out that Albus was twitching causing all of them in the living room to explode into a cascade of giggles and denial from Albus.

Adrian took Hermione's hand in his own. "I think you should leave this up to him Herms, he's probably in shock about the whole thing and you told him how to find you, if he wants to he can contact you and if he doesn't and in a few years William starts asking questions about his other dad you can point him in the right direction. Just leave it up to him, this would be harder for him than for us I'd imagine, at least we knew William existed."

Harry and Ginny agreed with him and it made sense to Hermione as well, it was all up to Draco now and whether or not he wanted to meet his son. As Teddy and William walked drenched into the kitchen and the rest of the children ran giggling in a line to fill the room. Hermione wasn't sure she wanted to let him into her family. The Potter's kitchen was crowded, noisy and full of people that were smiling and that she loved more than the world itself. Did she honestly want or think that Draco Malfoy would want to be a part of all this? Hermione knew that if he was going to accept William he was going to have to accept all of them as well and that was one thing she wasn't sure Draco Malfoy was ever going to be able to do.

* * *

><p><strong>-So there it was guys! Another chapter that hopefully people enjoyed and will want to leave a brilliant review for! Please, Please, Please!<strong>

**~ :D Kellsabelle**


	4. The Perceptiveness of Sarah

**-So here it is chapter four! I'm updating two chapters at the same time, I wasn't sure if I should keep them separate or make one longer chapter. Anyone who reviews should tell me which they would prefer, one long, or two mediumish chapters. **

**-I would like to give a massive thank you to Odiana and to RozaBaksh for reviewing. Thank you so much you guys are awesome! I would seriously love it if I could get some more reviews now! Thank you and here is chapter four!**

**Fourteen Years**

**Chapter Four: The Perceptiveness of Sarah**

It was almost a week after Draco had watched Hermione leave the café in the rain and Draco still hadn't done anything, he still hadn't gone to meet his son. That still felt weird, a son, what was he supposed to do now? It was an understatement to say the Draco was feeling just a little stressed.

Some people like to pace when they get stressed and Draco was one of those people. However when most people paced they paced across a room. When Draco paced he paced across countries. In the week following that day he had met Hermione for lunch he had gone skiing in Austria had spent a day and a night in Monte Carlo before he had ended up where he currently was, in Paris. He was being a coward he knew but that was why he wasn't in Gryffindor.

It was snowing in Paris already and the Muggles had decorated the entire city with their gaudy Christmas decorations. The big holiday was only a few days away, that was Draco's current excuse for not approaching William and Hermione, who needs that kind of information before Christmas? He decided that maybe he should just wait until Christmas had passed, when this whole, happy festive season was over.

So Christmas passed and Draco spent it alone in the great city of love. There were not many things that could depress Draco, he was actually known now for working through a crisis emotionless, but realizing that he was in Paris alone that was almost heart breaking. Draco liked travelling and he believed one of the best ways to travel was by yourself but there were some places that you just had to take a friend. Paris was one of those places. Feeling slightly annoyed at himself Draco had gone to Berlin and had flung himself head first into work. He was not avoiding the issue; he was just waiting for the right time to confront it.

He had to go back to the States for New Years Eve and he welcomed the New Year in by signing a deal with another company. After that he just slipped back into the pattern that he'd followed for nearly fourteen years. Business was going really well, the new company was only increasing profits proving the New Years Eve deal had been worth it. He sunk back into exactly what he was used to and he almost managed to forget about Hermione and William. He almost forgot about them, there was always some part of those two days that stayed in his head. If Draco wasn't thinking about Hermione or William he was thinking about the things she had told him. He realized that she would be in Australia now, was that where she had made herself at home? He wondered what she was doing and he thought about the sunflower haired girl and the excited twins he'd seen in the Ice Cream Parlor. Whenever he thought of the man that was now her husband, Adrian, he couldn't help but grind his teeth together.

The days in January slowly drifted by and he found himself spending more time further south to avoid all of the snow that had a habit of appearing everywhere around this time. He had never like snow really, snow, cold, blizzards and icicles they all made him shiver. He liked skiing, which had probably been one of his favorite thing to do during the Christmas Holidays while he was still at school and once he was in the states he'd learnt to snowboard in Canada to seal a business deal. He did all sorts of crazy things for business, he'd gone big game hunting in Africa and had spent nearly a month doing volunteer work for the muggles in Nepal to show one particularly annoying company that both the business and himself as one half of the CEO team was dedicated to improving life on a global scale. What that had to do with exporting coffee beans from South America Draco had no idea.

Draco was sitting in the Rio office going over that particular little adventure, Nepal had been one of the strangest places he'd ever been, the sun was almost always out but it was always freezing! Mother nature was playing a cruel joke on those people.

"Draco, hellooo?"

Draco was startled from his thoughts by the sound of Sarah, the woman responsible for sending him to Nepal and setting up nearly the entire South American unit.

"Sarah what do you want?"

Sarah ignored the tone in his voice that said, 'Not a good time come back later.' Which he really should have expected, he'd heard her singing and there was no doubt in his mind that she was tone deaf to her very core.

"Well I was just wondering why you were acting like someone had pushed a broom up your bum. You've managed to jump your way all over the world and when you manage to stay in one country for more than a day you can hardly sit still for a minute and when you do, like now, you get this weird look on your face that's more than a little alarming."

That was another thing with Sarah, she was incredibly perceptive but failed to use that skill wisely and blurted out what she thought and saw worse than a drunken Hagrid.

"I know you won't willingly tell me what's going on in that messed up platinum head of yours but maybe I can guess."

She ignored the daggers he was shooting at her and instead made herself comfortable on the chair in front of his desk. Her long finger nails drummed rhythmically on the mahogany desk and her long legs pushed Draco's feet out from underneath irritating him to know end. She always was good at taking over, it was like the entire room shifted into Sarah's favor and this was now her office that Draco was being interrogated in.

"Now, I know that you've been like this all year, and from what Derricks told me you were acting like this before New Year's too so I'm going to guess that it has something to do with the little disappearing act you pulled just before Christmas. You were unreachable for pretty much the entire week before it and the days after it."

This was Sarah's conversation; she spoke loudly and confidently in her strong Brazilian accent with her eyes looking for any sign of weakness in his composure. She stared at him for a moment and Draco took his eyes away with a squirm, that was a mistake and it was all the crazy woman needed to pounce.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy I knew it! What happened while you were off being invisible to the world? Let it out buddy it's obviously messing with your mind. Come on, drop the beans Jack!"

Draco looked around the room. The windows were shut, his wand was sitting to close to Sarah for him to grab and she'd tackle him to the floor before he would be able to run out of the room so he reluctantly admitted to himself that talkin to her would be the best idea.

"I went back to the UK." He spat the words out quickly and then avoided all eye contact with Sarah's face which was probably a good thing because the outburst that followed his last sentence was enough to hurt his ears.

"No! You didn't did you? I asked you a couple of months ago if you were ever going back and you said, and I'm quoting this 'The day I step back into that cold gray soggy old place is the day I lose all that remains of my sanity and give up my magic to live as a middle class suburban muggle.' Since you haven't done that I'm going to assume that something happened."

Draco put his head in his hands, Sarah also had a suspiciously good memory, of course she would remember a conversation they had had months ago.

"I don't know what I was thinking, actually screw that I don't think I was even remotely thinking. Some weird alien intent on ruining everything I've done the last fourteen years just came in and then bam! I just know that I had breakfast in Arizona, and then before my food had even settled in my stomach I was standing in Charring Cross! Maybe I will go live with the muggles…"

"Well what happened there, that's not everything, spill, spill it all! Come on Jack."

Draco pulled his hair through his hands. What was he supposed to do? How the hell was he supposed to say this out loud without Sarah having a stroke? I should just say it he thought. Say it really fast and it will be over sooner. Just like the time he went bungee jumping in New Zealand. Ugh, why did he think of that? That was not a good memory to be thinking of at the moment he realized. Though what he was feeling did remind him of the feeling he got before jumping off the bridge. He took one deep breath. Please don't let Sarah have a stroke, I still need her! He thought.

"I ran into an old, ugh, friend, and found out I had a fourteen year old son who lives in Australia."

Draco could see the cogs working in Sarah's mind. She pushed a lose strand of her dark hair behind her left ear.

"So Mr. Draco-never-see-a-girl-for-more-than-a-week-Malfoy has a son, care to explain how that happened, you left quite a few blanks there in your little story and I'm feeling just a little confused about how this all came to be."

She tried to hide it but Draco could hear the amusement in her voice. She was finding the entire thing funny!

"I don't know how it happened Sarah! It just happened and now I have a son that I never knew existed.!"

"Draco, I would have expected you of all people to know how it happens."

Draco groaned. "Sarah pull your head out of the gutter please!" Sarah laughed. "That's not the point, the point is that I have a son who doesn't know that I'm his dad, his living in one of the few countries that I've actually never been to and he…"

Draco was lost for words, what was he supposed to say now. All the feeling he'd pushed away as he'd left the UK suddenly resurfaced. "He doesn't look a thing like me and he doesn't like quidditch." He finished lamely. Sarah's expression softened just a little bit.

"Draco." She said softly.

"What Sarah? Have you got any grand ideas about what the hell I'm supposed to do now, because if you do fill me in, I feel like I'm stuck on one of those muggle boats in the middle of the pacific ocean. Or stuck between a rock and a hard place however you want to look at it."

"Draco are you even sure that she's telling the truth? She could just want money or publicity or something, if she's raising a teenager by all herself then that could be a little tough."

"She's not doing it tough Sarah, trust me, we actually met for lunch. She's married now and has this whole other happy little family that apparently our, son, has just fitted into. Her husband has been with her from the start, even if they weren't married at first and he's practically been William's dad for this entire time. What I'm trying to figure out now is how the hell I fit into all of this."

"So his names William huh?"

"Yeah." There was no emotion in Draco's voice now, he just felt flat.

"It doesn't sound like the kind of name that you would have chosen."

Sarah was smiling, how could she take this so lightly? He was freaking out about the whole thing.

"What am I going to do Sarah? I shouldn't feel like this! Like I don't know what to do!"

"Why don't you wait for this girl and your son to get in contact with you? They can send you an owl any time and they can always get into contact with us. If she has this whole happy family thing going on then it might be harder for her to let you into her life again you know? Don't do anything, if your son wants to know you then he can, you should leave this up to him."

Draco pushed her feet out from under his desk and stretched his own long legs out under there. Sarah was right he knew, he didn't have to do anything really, it was all up to William to decide if he even wanted to know him.

* * *

><p><strong>- So there's chapter four. If people would rather see longer chapters instead of just 2000 word ones please tell me. Other than that please just update!<strong>


	5. Reminders of Weasley

**-Here is chapter five, if it would have been better for me to combine chapters four and five as one longer tell me and I'll write longer chapters from now on : ) Hopefully people will like this and will leave me an amazing review once again. Thank you to everyone who has subscribed and favourited but I would love it if you could leave a review. Thank you and here you go, chapter five of Fourteen Years. **

**_Fourteen Years_**

**_Chapter Five: Reminders of Weasley_**

The plan that Draco had decided to follow thanks to Sarah's advice was to simply wait, just wait and see what happens. William might want him in his life but he also might refuse to let some other guy come in and claim to be his dad when he'd had Adrian all these years, which really Draco thought was fair enough. He'd done a lot of thinking on the subject and had actually decided that he probably wouldn't have been a very good dad anyway. He was always working, which he seemed to think that good dads shouldn't really do. Good business men might but good fathers, no there had to be certain rules they put in place for things like that.

Of course the only father he had to go by was his own and while Lucius Malfoy had been called many things during his life and following his imprisonment in Azkaban he had never, ever been called a good father. Lucius Malfoy had been called a jelly legged coward, a two faced bastard, evil, insane, hypocritical, a liar and a mad power seeking old fool all in one article by one reporter and that was only in the introduction. Looking back on it now Draco had decided that was probably one of the reasons why he had been so quick to leave the country after only two months following the final battle. He just wanted to get away from all the things people were saying about him and his family. He needed a chance to figure out what he wanted.

At the moment Draco was standing on a beach in Brazil near the village where Sarah had lived while she has been growing up. He was here because Sara said she and her sisters used to watch all the boys surf there on weekends. He had decided that even if he currently had no desire to be Williams magically returned father he still couldn't live knowing that there was something his own son loved more than Quidditch this whole surfing thing was really weird. From what he could see it looked like the muggles stood on a weirdly shaped board and floated on the ocean. Some of the ones who looked like they knew what they were doing a little more could do some advanced looking stuff but honestly Draco didn't see the appeal and he'd take a broom any day.

Thinking this had been a total waste of time he apparated back to the office in Rio. This was his third day in Brazil and the longest he'd spent in one country for a while. He was actually feeling just a little bit pleased with himself. Draco was actually humming for the rest of the afternoon and was thinking of finishing work early for the day when Sarah literally slammed the door open.

"Draco, I just got off the floo with Derrick, he sounded really angry I don't think things are going well for him in Moscow but that's not why he flooed, see Draco, someone broke into your house."

It took Draco a minute to catch up to what Sarah was saying she was talking so fast. "Wait hang on a second please Sarah let me catch up. Someone broke into my house? Which one?"

"You are such a rich idiot sometimes Draco, of course you would ask which one."

"Well I'd say given that they're spread out all over the world that it seemed a pretty legitimate question!"

The angry face Sarah was wearing softened just a little bit.

"It was your first house Draco."

"The first one? The New York apartment? Which one is it Sarah stop talking in riddles!"

"Someone broke into Malfoy Manor Draco, that one, the very first one."

Draco paled. Malfoy Manor, he hadn't gone back there in years, not even after the final battle. Why the hell would someone want to break into that place and even more importantly how the hell did they manage to? There were enough anti muggle, anti wizard, anti everyone but Malfoy enchantments and spells on that place to mess with the best aurors.

"I guess, I guess I'll have to check it out won't I." He didn't just say that, was he about to go back to Malfoy Manor?

"Do you want me to come with you? Derricks busy but I'm not too tied down yet and…"

"Sarah it's fine, just make sure someone is there to meet me okay, someone who can help me."

"Sure, will you go now? Derrick made it sound kind of urgent, he would have gone himself but he's stuck in Moscow and..."

"Yeah I'll go now." Draco couldn't believe he was really saying those words, he couldn't believe he was going back to that place. He said goodbye to Sarah and then he apparated to the manor.

He arrived with a crack at the one place he had doubted he would ever return to. The Manor was dilapidated now, he couldn't imagine it looking like that. The Peacocks had long since left the grounds and the front gate was hanging on one hinge. Of course, the great home of Malfoy's that they had lived in for generations had been brought down by rust. There was snow on the ground and the front door opened as he approached it. When he walked inside it almost felt like a rustle or a breeze swept through the Manor. He could see peeping house elves hiding behind doors, no doubt they were un-used to actually having a master here to serve. They did not come out and show themselves and Draco didn't blame him, if he had been responsible for maintaining this place and then the owner turned up and it looked like it currently did he would have hid his face as well. They should be ashamed.

The ornate walls and polished floors were cracked and covered with dust. There was a chandelier on the floor and half the staircase was missing. Someone had torn through this house and it was absolutely trashed. He went into the first floor sitting room and almost sighed in sadness. There was not a piece of intact furniture left. He could see the figures in the portraits crouching, hiding in corners of what remained of their frames. There were things written all over the walls. Malfoy scum, rot in hell Malfoy's, I hope the Dementors get you, This was for my brother, My mother's dead because of you, I hope you never sleep at night, She was pregnant when you killed her, Remember this when you close your eyes.

They were everywhere, written all over the walls and the floor and the furniture. They were upstairs too, mixed in with the crude drawings and hateful pictures. In one room there was nothing but photos stuck all over the walls. Draco didn't know a single one of them, a few struck cords inside his memory but most were just blank faces. He had a feeling though that they were all dead. On the second floor at the back of the east wing he pushed open the door to his old room. It was trashed as the others had been but it seemed that whoever had done all of this had run out of ideas by the time they got here and had been happy to simply break everything. There were his Slytherin posters all over the floor and old quidditch photos ripped in half. The few happy photos he had of himself and friends lay shattered and broken. There were very few that were taken past third and fourth year. It made him feel empty, like he had nothing left to feel. Someone else would have cried, and maybe on another day, if he hadn't had so much else going on in his life and so many other conflicting thoughts rocketing around in his head he might have cried. He might have cried because the few happy memories he had made in this house were now gone. His chain of thought was broken as suddenly the door opened.

"Malfoy, you look terrible, remember me mate?"

Draco turned to see Blaise Zabini, older, much greyer but still just as tall and dark as he had always been.

"Zabini, what are you doing here?" Draco grinned to see him, one of the few friends he had left from Hogwarts, what on earth was he doing here?

"Well I was flooed by a very bossy woman with a very strong Brazilian accent that I had to go to Malfoy Manor because there had been a break and yours truly here is in possession retrieval and reimbursement, so here I am."

Zabini smiled and Draco couldn't help but smile back. "That's Sarah, she's a business partner."

"I figured as much, look it's good to see you mate but do you reckon we can get the search out of the way before the tearful reunion? I have to get back to my office to tell them this place hasn't burned to the ground. But, looking at the state it's in I'm surprised it's not."

"They actually did try to burn down the Drawing Room, there's a massive hole in the floor but I think the House Elves put the fire out."

"Well at least they're good for something then, we just need to go through each room and basically state the damage."

"Sounds like fun."

"Glad you think so mate because it could take a while if every room's like this."

Draco and Blaise worker rhythmically through the manor and in each room they uncovered more destruction. The people who had broken in had been ruthless; they had actually flooded the basement. They split up on the third floor but Draco had barely made it across the passage to the south wing before Blaise was calling him back. Blaise had walked into the Tapestry room, the one room which had amazingly managed to avoid destruction. Whatever cruel fate had decided that had intended to punish him Draco had decided when he looked back on that day in the years to come. Around its four walls stretched the great Malfoy family tree which was enchanted to grow as the family did. He was the only one left he realized, so many of the names and faces were marked as deceased. He didn't really have any family left at all.

"Malfoy, did by any chance you forget to mention that you knocked up Granger?"

Draco suddenly felt sick to the stomach. Was she going to be on the family tree now? Would the room have added all of her new family as well? He walked nervously towards Blaise. Next to Draco Hyperion Malfoy was Hermione Jane Adella nee Granger. They were not marked as married though, instead and it made his stomach roll to realize this but Adrian and all the children he and Hermione had had since their marriage were there. Adrian, Riley, Freya and Alice. These people were not his family! What were they doing there?

Blaise however was looking down towards the face and name below his and Hermione's, the one on the lowest level making him the only remaining Malfoy heir. William Ronald Granger.

"William Ronald Granger… Malfoy, something you want to fill me in on?

Draco could have heard a pin drop, had Blaise really just said what he thought he'd said. He squinted closer to read the name.

"William RONALD GRANGER! She named our son after WEASLEY! And why the hell is he a Granger?"

Blaise was looking completely confused, an expression Draco couldn't remember often seeing on his face in all his years of knowing him.

"Malfoy you have got to fill me in, you have a son! Congrats mate, I guess but why the hell didn't we know?"

"Blaise I really think you should be quiet now, this isn't a good time. I'll be in contact eventually."

As he was speaking Draco was planning and calculating in his head, his brain was working furiously in over drive. How could she do this to him!

"Hey Malfoy, I'm still a little confused mate!"

Blaise was yelling at Malfoy but he didn't pay any attention. He was walking out of the manor and as soon as he was out of the gate he apparated back to Rio. When he arrived in his office Sarah literally jumped out of her skin.

"Draco! What are you doing back so soon? Is the manor okay?"

"Sarah, tell Derrick I won't be able to meet him in Berlin tomorrow."

"Why? Draco please talk to me and tell me what is going on!" Sarah was sounding alarmed and Draco was only thankful he couldn't see his own face. He suspected he would have looked just a little crazy. He didn't spend much time thinking about it though and instead focused on transfiguring his furniture so that he could pack it in the suitcase he had made out his office door when he had slammed it open.

"She named our son after Weasley Sarah! Weasley! I'm going to Australia, Granger has some big questions she needs to answer."

With a pop Draco had apparated away again and Sarah was left standing in his office feeling more than a little confused and swearing in Portuguese at the spot where Draco had once stood.

* * *

><p><strong>-So there you go! Chapter Five! Please make my day and leave me a review! Happy Easter Everyone, even if you don't celebrate it I hope you have a good day. <strong>

**~Kellsabelle :D**


End file.
